


Falling in love is like...

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, basically eichi didnt think they were dating but wataru had a hunch they were, the entirety of the stuco are mentioned but not there at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Valentine’s day―It’s the day when everyone flounders about, trying to muster the courage to finally squeeze out those three special words in front of the person they love. Eichi found such courtship adorable. He can’t help but watch in awe as he hears the wordsI love yoube uttered to someone as they hand chocolates. It’s just so fascinating to watch.It must be sweet to fall in love.Especially on a day like this.“Wataru, what is it like to fall in love?”[ Enstars Chocolate ]
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Falling in love is like...

**Author's Note:**

> _HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!_  
>  Hewwo grossnoona here and I return for a gift! A gift to Asher who requested for WataEi for Valentine's!  
> It's actually 8.31pm on Valentine's day but because I had some other stuff, I'm only uploading this now orz  
> Anyway! I decided to play around with Eichi's rather innocent personality so I hope you enjoy!

Valentine’s day―It’s the day when everyone flounders about, trying to muster the courage to finally squeeze out those three special words in front of the person they love. Eichi found such courtship adorable. He can’t help but watch in awe as he hears the words  _ I love you _ be uttered to someone as they hand chocolates. It’s just so fascinating to watch.

It must be sweet to fall in love.  _ Especially on a day like this. _

“Wataru, what is it like to fall in love?” Eichi asks Wataru as he stares out the student council room window. Eichi sees students huddle amongst each other underneath the umbrellas. Some are couples, spending Valentine’s day quietly and sweetly. Some are groups of friends, rushing off to stores to mooch off the Valentine’s day discounts Some are probably just rushing to get home quickly as possible. Eichi doesn’t know, really. He’s just guessing, at this point.

Wataru hums as he pours Eichi a cup of tea.

“ _ It’s like falling asleep, Your Majesty. _ ”

Eichi breaks away from the window and stares at Wataru confusedly. Falling asleep? Such a weird analogy. Why would he say such a thing? Wataru’s analogies can be far more confusing than Eichi’s own sometimes. He takes a seat in front of Wataru as he warms his cold hands with the cup of tea presented to him.

“What do you mean by that?” Eichi asks as Wataru laughs warmly.

Falling in love is like falling asleep. You put down your guard and find comfort in the person next to you. Very much like how the Sakuma brothers are, no? Eichi ponders for a minute. Like the Sakuma brothers? Well, Eichi can understand that a bit. Eichi has seen those two cuddle close to those they considered their partners. Even with that said, Eichi doesn’t quite understand why Wataru chose to say falling in love is like falling asleep.

Aren’t there better ways to describe the feeling of falling in love?

Wataru laughs. There are many ways to describe the feeling of falling in love, Eichi. Falling asleep is one way to put it. Sometimes, falling in love is like riding a rollercoaster. It brings you high up in the air and leaves you screaming in excitement when you’re dragged back down. You find yourself laughing as your head spins. Eichi laughs as Wataru makes rollercoaster noises as he tries to describe the feeling of falling in love.

Such a ridiculous person, Eichi thinks.

“What about you, Eichi? What do you think falling in love is like?” Wataru asks as he sips his own cup of tea.

What does Eichi think falling in love is like, huh? Eichi hums as he leans deep into his chair. Eichi ponders for a minute or two.

“ _ Falling in love is like dancing. _ ”

Wataru tilts his head in confusion as he echoes Eichi’s answer. Dancing? Eichi laughs as Wataru props his elbows against the table. He asks Eichi to explain his answer―It enamors him to know that Eichi thinks falling in love is like dancing. Out of curiosity, Wataru immediately assumes Eichi thinks falling in love is hard like dancing?

Eichi nods as he giggles. Something like that. Eichi finds falling in love, confusing and scary. Just like how dancing can be sometimes. Eichi finds himself tripping over his steps, forgetting how to do simple things like taking a step forward and it’s too easy to get embarrassed when he has to present it in front of someone. Though one he gets a hand of it, falling in love can be just as fun as dancing. Eichi thinks that when someone falls in love, they’ll be able to express it openly and freely without care. Eichi admires that kind of thing.

Wataru hums in agreement. To be able to express one’s love openly like that―It’s certainly inspiring.

“One might say; it can become some form  _ inspiration _ ,” Eichi jokes as Wataru laughs sweetly.

Ah, yes. Falling in love is like having inspiration. Everything you touch when you’re in love, it becomes alive. You feel inspired to do anything. You feel like you can do anything. Wataru even makes a comment on how people who fall in love might be able to grow wings to fly high up in the sky. Eichi laughs as Wataru flaps his arms and pretends to fly around the room. Falling in love is like that indeed.

It must be nice to fall in love. Eichi would like to fall in love.

Eichi wants to grow wings that would allow him to soar high up in the sky. Eichi wants to be able to foolishly express his love like when he dances up on stage. Eichi wants to be able to feel the love that brings him high up in the air and leaves him screaming in excitement when he gets dragged back down. Eichi wants to be able to fall asleep comfortably, defenselessly next to someone he loves. Eichi wants to have all of that but how?

“ _ How does one fall in love, Wataru? _ ”

Wataru hums quietly. How does one fall in love? That’s a rather difficult question. Everyone falls in love differently. There’s no definitive answer, to be honest.

Eichi asks him to explain the meaning behind, falling in love differently. Eichi doesn’t quite understand that so much. Doesn’t everyone fall in love the same? Or have the dramas and movies he’s been watching, turn out to be lies and cop-outs? He may need to talk to someone about that, if that’s the case.

Wataru laughs as he shakes his head. That’s not what he means, Your Majesty.

“There’s no definitive moment for people to fully realise that they’re in love with someone―That’s what I mean, Eichi.” Wataru pours another cup of tea for Eichi as he explains how sometimes falling in love isn’t meant to be as extravagant and lavish as seen on TV. Sometimes, it’s just something small. Sometimes, falling in love is coming home to someone greeting you at the door. Sometimes, falling in love is holding each other’s hands as they walk back home. Sometimes, falling in love is hearing the sound of your favourite person laughing brightly at a joke you told. Sometimes, falling in love is simply being able to see your favourite person.

Eichi blinks confusedly at Wataru’s explanation. Those are very simple reasons to fall in love with someone. It surprises Eichi by how simple love can be at times. No one has ever told Eichi that. Wataru truly is amazing.

“Is falling in love like when you remember my favourite blend, Wataru?” Eichi asks with a confused face. Wataru hums;  _ it can be. _ If Eichi has found himself smiling every moment Wataru brings it up, it might as well be Eichi falling in love.

Eichi stares at the cup of tea presented in front of him. Falling in love is like this cup of tea, Eichi says as he wraps his hands around it. Falling in love is being able to drink up this warm, sweet tea that Wataru always makes accordingly without Eichi even asking. Even if Eichi isn’t feeling quite interactive, Wataru always sets a cup of tea next to Eichi. As if he’s signaling Eichi that Wataru is right here if Eichi needs any form of comfort. It puts Eichi at ease when he looks at the cup of tea.

Even if the cup of tea were to grow cold, Eichi drinks it up. Eichi never wants Wataru’s efforts to go to waste. He likes Wataru’s tea regardless of its temperature because it’s filled to the brim with a feeling that Eichi doesn’t know the name to. He wants to know the name so he can properly utter it out to Wataru.

Falling in love is like all the times Wataru answers all of Eichi’s curious questions about the world outside of the qualms of Eichi’s room. Though Wataru claims to not know as much as the others, he still tries his best to relieve Eichi from the brimming curiosity he has for the world. He answers all fo Eichi’s childish questions, even though he doesn’t have to. He could simply shrug them off and call the nonsensical but he doesn’t. It leaves Eichi smiling warmly as Wataru wildly explains something as simple as love. His words spin Eichi into an adventure like one he has never had before.

No money can buy such a feeling Eichi feels every time Wataru looks at him.

“Is it possible to fall in love with someone multiple times, Wataru?” Eichi asks as he watches Wataru put away their cups of tea.

Wataru nods. It’s very much possible to fall in love with someone multiple times. There are people out there who fall in love with their partner  _ every day _ . Some people fall in love multiple times a day with their favourite person. It isn’t hard to have that kind of feeling. Wataru finds it endearing and magical to hear people just simply talk about their favourite person and fall in love all over again.

“I think people who fall in love with their favourite person  _ every day _ are the sweetest human beings in the world,” Wataru says as he wipes his hands with a napkin. He thinks that it’s magical to watch someone fall in love. Everything around them blooms so beautifully. Wataru admires such a thing.

Eichi stutters out a nod as he watches Wataru in awe. It can really be amazing to realise the feeling of love when you do see your favourite person. Eichi believes he has found it just as Wataru turns to smile at him with so much warmth that it sends a shiver down Eichi’s back. Who knew falling in love meant having to deal with so much warmth? Eichi didn’t.

“Have you ever fallen in love, Wataru?” Eichi asks.

Wataru nods. Of course, he has fallen in love. Tons of times, on top of that. It’s only natural that everyone has fallen in love. It would be a tad strange if no one has ever fallen in love before. Maybe if it were an infant or a very small child, then maybe, they have never fallen in love with someone yet. Though, they’ll grow up to fall in love with someone one day. At least, Wataru believes so. He laughs sheepishly; Wataru believes he has gone off topic.

Eichi shakes his head. He considers Wataru’s ramble endearing. Every time he hears Wataru talk his ears off, it leaves his heart fluttering. It’s not an unpleasant feeling. It’s something he enjoys actually. He likes it a whole lot, to be frank. He wants Wataru to talk to him every day, if possible. He wants Wataru to tell him stories even if they’re nothing but nonsensical and out of this world. He wants Wataru to take him around the world and explain all the wonders it holds as Eichi clings tightly to him. He wants to be able to fly high up in the sky with Wataru in hand. He wants to be able to dance in public with Wataru and Wataru alone. He wants to be able to sleep next to Wataru as they head home together.

Eichi would like to do all those things people do when they’re in love, if possible.

Though, there is a bit of an issue with that statement. Eichi has realised that faster than Wataru who is struggling to see the issue at hand.

“ _ What do people do when they’re in love, Wataru? _ ” Eichi asks as he frowns confusedly at the table. He realised he doesn’t quite know what people do when they’re in love. Though their entire conversation revolved around the feeling of falling in love, they never once discussed what couples do. Especially on special days like Valentine’s day. It leaves Eichi rather perplexed, honestly.

Wataru laughs heartily as Eichi looks up from the table. Why is Wataru laughing so much? Was Eichi’s question far more ridiculous than Wataru expected? Though Wataru has dealt with Eichi’s childish questions before, this is the first time Eichi has ever seen Wataru laugh loudly at Eichi’s question. It leaves Eichi rather embarrassed. His cheeks feel warm and they must be dyed red as Wataru apologises for laughing.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Eichi―I was surprised to see that you would ask that kind of question when the answer is the reason why all of your subordinates have gone missing,” Wataru answers Eichi’s question. The reason why all of Eichi’s subordinates have gone missing? Eichi looks around the room confusedly. He’s aware that everyone has decided to not stay back and do work but he can’t fully recall the reason why. Wataru suggests Eichi to give a guess.

Why did they all decide to take an early leave? Eichi wondered.

It started with Mao, wasn’t it? He didn’t exactly want to leave early but he promised to meet someone so he apologised as he left the student council room. Soon afterwards, Tori makes a fumbling excuse about wanting to meet someone. Eichi found it sweet and allowed the younger to leave early. Yuzuru didn’t exactly follow along but decided to take an early leave because Eichi and Keito insisted he did. What about Keito? Eichi hums as he vaguely recalled him being picked up by someone and  _ forced _ to leave early.

They were all vague details but Eichi knew they were all the same reason. What was the reason?

“ _ Was it a date? _ ”

Wataru clapped his hands as he congratulated Eichi for remembering. People who are in love and are already together go on dates on Valentine’s day. They hold hands and huddle under the umbrella as they go and spend Valentine’s day together away from their peers. Of course, everyone spends their dates differently but Wataru doesn’t have to explain all of that, right? Eichi nods as he hums for a minute.

A date, huh?

“Wataru,” Eichi calls out to Wataru who picks his bag up. It’s been a long day but Eichi doesn’t want it to end  _ just yet _ . He wants to spend it a little longer with Wataru, if possible. If Wataru were to let him, he’d love to spend centuries with Wataru.

Wataru turns around, having full attention on Eichi who suddenly feels embarrassed to ask this. He tries to squeeze these foolish words out as best as he can―They may be foolish, childish and absurd in the ears of others but to others, that is exactly what Tenshouin Eichi is, right? Foolish, childish and absurd Tenshouin Eichi―That’s who Hibiki Wataru has fallen in love with, right?

“ _ Will you take me out on a date, Wataru? _ ”

Wataru smiles brightly as he takes Eichi’s hand. It’s warm. Warmer than Eichi has ever expected it to be. He likes this warm. He wants to keep this warm close. If possible, he would like to keep this warm forever. Wataru kisses Eichi’s hand softly, it leaves Eichi giggling bashfully.

  
“ _ My beloved Eichi, there’s no need to ask―Allow me to shower you with love whenever and however you like. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is based off the MV; [When I fall in love by Primary feat. Meego & Suran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hx01uYbLToE)!  
> It's a v cute song and I love the MV so pls do give it a listen, if you can!  
> I made everyone else's valentines rather vague bc I assumed Eichi wasn't paying much attention to everyone else in the stuco bc he was either too enamored by Wataru or the drizzling scenery outside haha  
> Anyway, I hope you had fun reading!!  
> (as always, if you want to talk to me, my twt is [@drunkossan](https://twitter.com/drunkossan))


End file.
